Crack Ship Backstories
by FezRaptor
Summary: How certain crack ships began, each chapter is a different ship. Mostly fluff, some lemons. Neo chapters are probably MA.
1. Blake x Cardin

After the fall of Beacon, Cardin was forced to stop being a huntsman in training and start being a huntsman. It didn't take long for him to drop his schoolboy demeanor. The situation wouldn't stand for it. After securing the area around the designated safe area of Vale, Cardin decided to go looking for the White Fang hideout. Those filty faunus had some explaining to do. He searched for weeks, and finally located an abandoned outpost. He quickly tracked the broken branches back to the main camp, but stayed hiding in the trees, scouting out the camp. After only a couple minutes he heard a rustling behind him. Thinking his cover was blown he drew his mace and turned around.

Standing before him was Blake. She quickly rushed over and put a hand over his mouth before he could yell. She whispered " _what are you doing here!_ "

"I'm here for revenge." He harshly whispered back, "What are you here for?"

Blake ignored his question, instead asking him how he expected to get revenge by himself, against hundreds of armed faunus warriors.

He faltered, not having an answer.

She told him to follow her to somewhere they could talk without potentially alerting the White Fang to their presence. After about half an hour of twisting through the thick forest, they came upon an old, dilapidated cabin. Blake led him inside and asked him again how he planned to do any damage at all to the White Fang before dying. He replied that it would be relatively easy. After all, fanus weren't nearly as strong or smart as us humans, he said, "Right, Blake?"

Blake stood there, fuming at him for almost thirty seconds before he contined, saying that even an inexperienced hunter could take down such easy targets, or at least, he began to say that before getting pistol whipped so hard he fell down.

After recovering from the shock, he yelled "What the hell was that about?"

"Faunus are no different than humans. We simply have added traits!"

Cardin froze. What did she mean "We"?

"You can't be a faunus" He said, "you're one of the best huntresses in our entire class, and plus, you're way too sexy to" He broke off, blushing at the last part.

Blake was blushing too, but she was still furious.

"You never even gave faunus a chance! You just assumed they were below you!"

Cardin thought back to all the "despicable" faunus he had met over the years, and slowly began realizing she was right. None of their actions were worse than what he would have done in the same situation. He began regretting all the bullying he had done.

Blake realized the impact her words were having on the boy. He looked almost depressed. Blake didn't want to be responsible for that, so she dropped to her knees, kneeling next to Cardin, who had sat up from her hit. She cradled him, telling him that it's not the past that mattered, but the future. She decided then that the two of them could work together and slow down the White Fang significantly more than she could by herself. She stood him up and told him she had some plans that would help stop the White Fang from hurting more innocent people.

Over the following months, Cardin and Blake grew closer together, Cardin becoming more and more personable, Blake getting less and less shy and introverted. Then one night, Blake brought up their initial teamup, and asked if he really thought she was sexy. He replied that she was still one of the sexiest people in their class.


	2. Sun x Velvet

It took a long time for Sun to figure out why Blake wouldn't go out with him. Anytime he brought it up, she would simply blush and avoid the question. But he finally knew why. She loved Yang. Sun still liked Blake, of course, and would always be her freind, but he knew that he would never be her _boy_ freind. But there was someone else at Beacon that had started to catch his eye.

Velvet had a crush on Sun since he first showed up, but she was much too shy to say anything, and once he started to woo Blake she figured there was no way she would be able to have him for her own. She was studying in the library, trying not to think of Sun, playing with her ears as she usually did when distracted. Sun came and sat next to her, asking if she would mind stidying together.

"Yes . . I mean no! I would't mind at all." Velvet stuttered, starting to turn red.

A smile lit up his face. Sun could barely keep his laugh contained. Velvet was so cute when she was embarressed. She was so cute all the time.

They studied together for a couple hours, neither mentioning that they were skipping a class to continue studying together and talking. Sun was trying to think of how to ask her out when Velvet said "I should really get going. I have to get to Oobleck's class. It's been . ." she blushed "It's been nice studying with you."

Sun decided that Velvet was probably too shy to beleive her gut, so he would have to be more direct. That night he bought the biggest bouquet he could find, and presented it to her, asking her to be his girlfreind.


	3. Roman x Zwei (platonic)

Roman was glad he was carrying that entire crystal of ice dust. After being eaten by that Nevermore, he was barely able to move, but he still managed to slip his hand behind his back and activate it, freezing the nevermore right as the ship around him started to explode. After the crash Roman managed to limp away before any Hunters arrived. He was pretty badly scraped up, and his leg _could_ be broken, but it's a hell of a lot better than what would have likely happened had he not swiped that crystal, or had he been just a little bit slower in using it.

Cinder had only told him the plan up to taking control of the airships, saying he would get further instructions then. His scroll had been destroyed, and there was no way Cinder would answer a scroll she didn't know. His only hope of rejoining was to see if they were still at Beacon. He managed to sneak into the school, having a little bit of trouble with the Grimm, but he was still a little bit happy and very filled with adrenaline from his brush with death, so they mostly left him alone. After a couple hours of searching, without meeting a single sould, he decided they must have already left, along with the White Fang and all of the students. Dreading the long walk back to Vale with his broken leg, he decided that while the school was empty, he may as well be the first looter. While searching through the dorms, he heard barking coming from one of the rooms. Roman thought to himself that pets weren't allowed in the Dorms, and someone was going to get themselves expelled. He laughed at the thought while opening the door to see what kinds of riches the dog was guarding.

Zwei smelt the air change. He stopped barking at the Grimm outside the window and turned around. There was a tall white Ruby-creature. It didn't smell like the white Ruby-creature that usually stayed in this room, but it did have a faint smell of Ruby (who had used her semblance around Roman). Zwei decided that this Ruby-creature was probably a freind of Ruby, and his casual rifling of drawers confirmed this. No one would just come in here and start messing things up unless they were freinds with Ruby. Zwei knew that something strange was happening. The smell of Grimm was overpowering, and he knew they should not be anywehere near Beacon. The thing to do, he decided, is to follow this Ruby-creature until he meets back up with Ruby.

Roman had looted three more rooms before noticing the dog patiently following him, watching. He felt angry enough to kick it, but with his damaged leg he thought it was probably not worth it. No harm in letting a dog follow him around a bit. Eventually it would get bored and go back to barking at Grimm. He finished looting the dorms, and decided his measly haul would have to do. He didn't want to strain his leg any more than he had to. The entire trip back to Vale, he was followed by the dog. "It's got determination, that's for sure" Roman thought to himself. Finally he made it to his lair, and still that dog was right behind him. It was starting to grow on Roman, though. He kinda like having a servant to follow him everywhere.

Zwei had grown kind of fond of the white Ruby-creature too, and decided that even if it took years, he would stick to his side until he found Ruby. And if he never did, well, Zwei guessed he would be okay with that too, if a little sad.


	4. Roman x Velvet

After the attacks on beacon and vale racism against faunus were at an all time high. The White Fang was clearly aiding the grimm. They didn't seem to care who was killed, even other faunus. Of course, this didn't apply to most faunus, but that didn't stop people from forming quick judgements, and being a faunus was harder now than ever before.

Velvet was never very good at standing up for herself. She could fight her way out of 20 angry men, but one person pulling her ears would just result in her feeling ashamed, and guilty for not standing up against them. Anti-faunus sentiments had reached the point where citizens wouldn't even let Velvet protect them. She realized that, as much as she disliked it, there was only one place where she would feel safe and accepted. The White Fang. After joining she quickly rose in the ranks, though refusing to join any missions where she would be harming anyone. She could singlehandedly defend the camp from grimm attacks, which was no small feat considering the ill will harbored there. She finally felt at home. She had neighbors who appreciated her skill and her personality. She had freinds who she knew would stick up for her if she needed it. She didn't have to worry about comments and bullying about her ears.

After a few months of this, Velvet decided it was probably time to forget about Coco and start dating again. She couldn't help it. She is a rabbit faunus after all. Most of the men around the camp were angry, sulking, and hatefull. Those that weren't were already married, having joined for safety rather than vengance. But there was one man who wasn't, one who was always happy, albeit more than a little cynical. Roman Torchwick. He was severly disfigured from the explosion that he was lucky to have survived, but somehow his mood had only improved from it, having gotten a chance to see what hell was really like. She decided to ask him out. Normally Roman would just shrug off advances from women, making snide comments about them or just laughing, but after his "accident" he was genuinely shocked that someone, especially someone as good looking as the rabbit faunus before him, would actually want to date him. He was curious to see what she saw in him, and agreed.


	5. Velvet x Weiss

Velvet was getting frustrated. She had been trying to study for hours, but Coco refused to help. She was, in fact, a massive hinderance. The entire time she did nothing but make suggestive comments and try to get Velvet's undressed. Usually that was ok, but tommorow was a big test in Oobleck's class. (which Coco didn't have this semester, having tested out) She decided she needed to study with the one other person she knew would take it seriously.

Weiss was three pages deep in her notes when Velvet walked in. She didn't notice her until she made a cute, shy, cough. Weiss looked up, startled. "What do you need, Velvet?"

"I, um, I was just wondering if . . if I could study with you. Coco is " Velvet stopped, realising what she almost said, "going through her clothes again."

Weiss noticed the faunus was blushing a very deep red. She didn't know why Velvet tried to hide her relationship, but she looked so cute when she was embarrased. Weiss invited her to take a look at her notes, quickly catching her up to where she was. Weiss didn't expect Velvet to study so intently. She must really want to ace this test. Weiss was pointing out highlighted areas, and accidentally bumped a pen off the table. Velvet bent over to pick it up and Weiss saw that her underwear had little carrots on them. When Velvet gave the pen back Weiss's face was a deep red too. She didn't think anything of it. Over the next hour Weiss managed to knock six other things off her desk, apologizing each time. The sixth time Velvet turned back quicker than expected, and saw where Weiss was looking. Velvet turned a crimson color and turned back to the notes, too distracted to actually do any studying. After they finished going through the notes, Velvet sheepishly got up to leave. Weiss started to say something, but couldn't think of the right words. She just ended up saying "I'll see you in Oobleck's class."

The next day, after classes were over, Velvet went up to Weiss, and thanked her again for helping her study. She was confident in every one of her answers, and pretty sure she had aced it. "You can come study anytime." Weiss said, "and . . . I have something to admit."

Velvet tried to feign ignorance as to what it was.

"I had already studied. I was just organizing my notes."

Velvet was expecting her to admit to looking at her butt, but this was a surprise. "Why did you help me then? If you had already . . . we spent three hours studying, how weren't you bored out of your mind?"

Weiss blushed, saying "I had the cutestand hottest girl sitting next to me."

Velvet felt really embarrased and pulled her ears down over her eyes. "You don't really mean that." Velvet said

"Of course I do. I know you saw me looking at your butt."

Velvet pulled her ears down even further, her face pure red. Then she suddenly let go of them, as Weiss kissed her. She froze in place with a shocked look on her face. Weiss apologized, saying she overstepped and she wouldn't . . . Then Velvet kissed her back, pulling her in close. "Why don't we go study now?" Velvet said, taking her hand and pulling towards Weiss's dorm.


	6. Neptune x Flynt

After their loss to Weiss and Yang, Neon insisted on having a party to celebrate team FNKY's first loss. As always, the party was spectacular, and tons of people showed up. After a couple hours Flynt took a break from dancing, stepping into the hall to get some air. About thirty seconds later Nepune came out too, winking and waving at the girls inside, who giggled excitedly. Neptune walked over to Flynt, congradulating him on the great party.

"Yeah, Neon's pretty good at this sort of thing."

"I noticed you dancing out there. You've got some pretty sick moves."

"I noticed that you didn't dance at all. You had plenty of offers, why didn't you take any up?"

"I - I can't dance."

"You don't have to be any good, man. I'm pretty sure whatever girl you take out there wouldn't care. And trust me, you could get any girl here to dance with you."

"Thats. . . that's the thing. I'm not actually into girls. Yeah, they're great freinds, but they just don't, you know, do anything for me." He gestured downward.

Flynt thought for a moment. "Then why do you flirt with them so much?"

"It's a great way to make new freinds. And it's kind of fun too."

Flynt thought for another minute. "Why are you telling _me_ this?"

Neptune blushed a deep shade of red, muttering something about just making conversation. Flynt saw right through it, blushing himself. "If you wanna hang out sometime, I'm here until the end of the tournament."

Flynt returned to the party. Neptune was too embarrassed, and returned to his dorm for the night.

The next day Flynt was at the fairgrounds, enjoying his lunch, when he heard a voice behind him start a cheesy pickup line, only to fumble completely and make a completey incoherent sentance. Flynt turned around to see Neptune, surprised at his failure.

"I bet you've never messed up a pickup line in your life."

"This is the first time I've used one actually trying to pick someone up."

Flynt laughed. "Well, you're rebound lines are still on point. Why don't you join me."

Blushing, Neptune sat next to Flynt and ordered a meal. They spent the rest of the day together, getting to know each other better. At the end of the day Neptune sheepishly asked Flynt if he wanted to hang out tommorow. Flynt smiled and told him not to be shy. "After all," Flynt said "you are my boyfreind."


	7. Glynda x Cinder

The Vytal festival seemed to be forever away to Cinder. She was eagerly awaiting it, but there were still several months before it even began. The classes were already becoming annoying. She kept having to parent her teammates too. Emerald kept stealing stuff, Mercury kept trying to kill people's pets, Neo . . . was Neo. She was starting to regret not having a scheme that involved them only being there for the festival. She was pissed, and it didn't take long for one of the teachers to notice.

Glynda told her to stay after class, in a tone that didn't imply punishment, but concern. Cinder knew that she had to make a convincing lie, but also one that wouldn't be reveiled as such later on. Her best option was to skirt the truth. She told Glynda that her teammates had started life as criminals, and were still having trouble . . . adjusting. Glynda told her that she could help keep an eye on them, and if she ever felt stressed, she could always come talk. Cinder doubted she'd need to.

Cinder was proven wrong within a week. Her teammates were getting on her nerves. She had managed to keep them from doing anything too obvious, but they kept pestering her. Even Neo did her part to piss her off. In the months leading up to the Vytal festival Cinder found herself talking to Glynda more and more. It was comforting.

At first Glynda was angry at the Haven Academy that they would send a team so prone to causing trouble, but after a couple weeks of talking with Cinder, she almost didn't mind dealing with them. She didn't know why, but she really liked helping Cinder work out her problems. She started to look forward to their talks, even if it meant a pissed Cinder.

After the Vytal festival, Cinder decided there was one person who deserved to be saved. She could use someone to talk to. Plus, capturing Glynda would really dampen the repair efforts.

The first few weeks didn't go so well. Glynda didn't know if she should be pissed, depressed, or flattered. Cinder explained her reasons well enough, but Glynda disagreed with almost all of their base assumptions. Eventually, Glynda realized that doing nothing was the wrong thing to do. She couldn't help anyone by sitting in a cell and pouting. She thought back, and remembered that a stressed Cinder didn't stop thinking strait, and could come up with some pretty horrific, but well thought through plans. Letting her stress out would probably lessen the evil she did, keeping her in good spirits might even let her show mercy.

Glynda pretended to agree with the reasoning behind Cinder's plan, and agreed to continue their talks. Cinder was overjoyed. For the next couple weeks Glynda played the part of a friend but still slowly trying to get Cinder to realize that what she was doing was wrong. Apparently she played the part too well, as after helping her calm down from a particularily stressfull day Cinder suggested another way they could . . . de-stress. Glynda blushed, saying that it wasn't part of the deal. Cinder leaned in close, whispering that she had thought of an addendum.


	8. Coco x Taiyang

It was time for an field assignment, and team RWBY "bent the rules" a little bit to explore the southerneastern section, Mountain Glenn. As they left, the greeted team CFVY, who had just finished their mission. Ruby and Yang were too excited about searching for clues to remember that they would be gone for several days. Several days which team CFVY had off, for recouperation. Several days which Coco was looking forward to.

Taiyang was feeling kind of lonely. Qrow had stopped by and let him know Raven was still alive, and still as edgy as ever. Why did Qrow feel the need to keep reminding him? Tai decided some drunken dancing at the bar would cheer him up.

Coco waited outside the small cottage, trying to think of a plan of approach. She couldn't just walk up and ask him to sign her poster or figurine, that would seem way too creepy. She figured she could probably get him to sign them if she first asked him to sign her breast, but that was probably a little forward. Plus, she knew he could sleep around. _(He banged his entire team. His ENTIRE TEAM)_ She thought to herself. She started to think of clever reasons to be at his out-of-the-way cottage, with her memorabilia, that wasn't as creepy as the truth. But then her need to come up with an elaborite ruse ended, as Tai exited the building and started walking towards town. Perfect! She could just bump into him there! She started following him.

Tai wasted no time, walking strait into the local bar and ordering a whiskey. He tried to avoid drinking very much alcohol. He saw what it did to Qrow, and he still had his two daughters to think about, even if they were at Beacon, but he figured that one or two drinks would probably be enough to get him into dancing mood. As it turned out, he only needed one to get into dancing mood, but it was on a bit of a delay, so by the time he was feeling it, he had already downed his second.

Coco finished thinking up a conversation to have with Tai that would naturally and inconspicuously lead to him signing her poster, and maybe the figurine too. She confidently stepped in to talk with him, but her plan was shattered when instead of sitting at the bar, Tai was up, dancing. He was close to the door, and just drunk enough to decide Coco would make an excillent dancing parner, though they had never met.

Coco immediately blushed as Tai held her close, but she didn't falter or misstep, no one could outdance her. (except maybe Jaune, that boy was strangely good at dancing)

As the song ended, the band started playing a much slower, more romantic one, one meant for couples, and Coco thought Tai would stop dancing, and maybe she could talk to him, but to her surprise, he just held her close, slow danced, and started talking about his daughters, how they were great kids, ambitious, and going to Beacon. He asked if Coco was going to Beacon. She was certainly dressed the part.

Coco was hesitant to answer. She didn't want him talking to Ruby and Yang. If they found out about this, they would be _pissed_. She decided there was only one way to avoid the question. She kissed Tai. He seemed shocked at first, but he figured "what the hell, I'm drunk" and kissed back. What was intended as a distraction (a distraction Coco used all too often) turned into much more. Usually, the boys Coco kissed were stunned, and she quickly left, the kiss having achieved it's purpose. This time, however, Coco enjoyed it. She decided she needed more of this. Tai decided it was time to move past Summer and Raven.


	9. Neo x Jaune

**Warning: This chapter is pretty horrific and smutty. If you're not ok with both of those things, skip this.**

After landing in Vale and calling Weiss, Jaune sat in the street crying for almost an hour before he heard a soft landing directly in front of him. He looked up, seeing tall white boots, tight black pants, and then finally the smiling face of what looked like a psycotic 15 year old girl. She looked like she might kill him, but at this point, he thought that might be the prefferable outcome.

Neo saw that the person in front of her was devistated. He looked like someone had murdered his entire family in front of him. She was overjoyed. This was the face she lived for. It was making her wet already. Grimm were destroying the city, Roman was up there killing that little red girl, and she had a front row seat to the saddest play in the house. This would make for a fine slave. She could already tell his contorted face could bring her hours of enjoyment. She hancuffed him and dragged him to a nearby building. Jaune was too distraught to fight, or even to try to comprehend what was going on.

She knew the handcuffs were unneccesary. He wouldn't try to fight. He was too heartbroken to even attempt escape. She didn't know why, but his spirit was shattered. He didn't even protest, though Neo could tell he hated this. She wouldn't even have to do her normal routine. She stripped, knowing that even in this state his carnal brain would react.

Jaune felt horrified at himself. Pyrrha had just died. How could he possibly be hard right now? He knew he didn't have a coice in participating, but he still felt disgusted that it was possible for her to have something to work with. After several hours, Neo was satisfied, and chained the handcuffs to the wall, shoving a piece of bread in Jaune's mouth so he could survive until she returned. She kept him there for a couple more days, but with time his repulsion wore off, and it just wasn't working for Neo anymore.

She brought him back to her usual torture chamber, where he stayed for the next three weeks. Neo would stop by whenever she felt like it, which turned out to be quite often. Usually she was covered in fresh blood. There was a shower there, but Neo never used it to clean off the blood before going over to Jaune. Neo wasn't content with just that that blood though. After the first couple days Jaune wimpered in fear whenever Neo entered. He didn't know it, but that act probably saved his life. Had he been stoic she would have felt like damaging him even more. After three weeks Jaune was dumped in an alley, badly wounded and barely alive. It didn't take long for Jaune to find a hospital. It didn't take long for Neo to find a new "boyfriend".


	10. Glynda x Oobleck

Glynda secretly loved the antics all the kids got up to. She put up the facade of annoyance, but she wouldn't still be here if she didn't like it. She would never have an affair with a student, but there was one teacher who also acted like a child. Oobleck. He was always hyper, came up with preposterous plans, and was always getting into trouble, though by this point he was adept at also getting himself out of it.

Oobleck knew Glynda liked his antics. In fact, he specifically brewed a stronger blend on days he knew she would be around. He also loved working with the kids, though he enjoyed it more because they felt like freinds, rather than the more motherly feelings Glynda had. Oobleck and Glynda made a great pair for teaching, Oobleck trying to sprint through the material, and Glynda slowing him down just enough for the students to actually understand what he was saying.

Plus, they loved to play pranks on each other. Glynda would put sedatives in his coffee before his final class so he would go extra slow, Oobleck would find clever places to hide her riding crop suggestively, making sure it was nowhere that a student would see, of course.

Then one night Qrow was reporting in, and had brought some alcohol he had been brewing in his free time. Ozpin refused to try some, saying he hadn't had alcohol in 30 years. Seeing how Qrow was casually drinking it from his flask, Glynda and Oobleck each tried a single shot glass. From that point until the following morning neither of them have any memories. Qrow told them all about it though. He told them about their drunken singing and dancing, their dual confession of love, and their sloppy kissing, ending with Glynda leading Oobleck into the elevator. He said they were fortunate there weren't any students around. When they woke up in Glynda's office the following morning they had each other's clothes on. They awkwardly swapped, not looking at each other or saying anything.

After hearing the story from Qrow, they both said that it was just alcohol induced stupidity. Nothing more.

Both of them knew the other was lying.

They avoided each other for a couple days, not wanting to have an awkward conversation about it. Finally Oobleck needed some paperwork from Glynda.

He entered her office.

She looked up at him.

He kissed her. He hadn't planned to, but as soon as he saw those green eyes he couldn't resist. They pulled each other close and kissed until they needed to breathe. He quickly tidied his shirt and grabbed the paperwork, winking at her and saying he'd see her after class.


	11. Ruby x Emerald

After Beacon fell, Emerald just couldn't bring herself to continue following Cinder's orders. She knew that innocent lives were giong to be lost, but it seemed that Cinder's plan might have _only_ been the killing of innocent people.

So Emerald ran. She knew that staying around Vale was a death sentance, so she headed for haven. On the way there she came upon four of those students from Beacon. She only recognised one, but when she did she audibly sighed. It was that stupid team leader who was fucking overjoyed at _everything._ God Emerald hated people like that. Unfortunately, Emerald was running low on food, the hunting being fairly scarce this time of year. She knew that there was no way she would be able to use her semblance on all four of them, so she followed them for a few hours, waiting for them to leave their food unattended. Finally they decided to camp for the night, and they all split up looking for firewood. Emerald took this as her chance, and quickly dashed into the makeshift camp, heading strait for the backpacks, searching through them for food. She had pulled out two whole chickens, and was debating what else she wanted when she heard a gasp and the sound of falling sticks behind her. Emerald whipped around, preparing to defend herself against an angry Huntress or Huntsman.

Ruby thought for a moment, knowing that Emerald had _something_ to do with the downfall of Beacon. But Ruby didn't know how involded she was. Maybe she didn't even know Mercury hadn't broken his leg. Ruby decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, and said "If you want food, all you have to do is ask."

Emerald was shocked. She had helped destroyed this girl's life. How could she still be so nice? Emerald shook herself out of it, quickly looking around to see if any of the others had returned. They were nowhere in sight. Emerald smirked. She began telling Ruby the entire story, starting with her difficult childhood. Ruby sat there the entire time, listening, saddened. Of course, Emerald wasn't _actually_ just sitting there telling her story. She had activated her semblance, and was rifling through the backpack again. By the time she stopped projecting her story on Ruby, she had safely Stached the food a few feet into the woods. She came back and sat where Ruby was seeing her, deactivating her semblance just as Ruby saw her finish her tale. Emerald prepared herself to dodge whatever this little Huntress tried to hit her with, but she didn't count on a flurry of petals basically teleporting Ruby to her, and shecertainly didn't count on the young Huntress pinning her arms to her side in a hug. With Ruby softly crying on her shoulder, Emerald was again taken aback at the empathy of this huntress. "I understand" were the only words out of Ruby's mouth. With that, Emerald broke down too. The two of them hugged, crying into each other's shoulders. After a couple minutes, their tears ran out, and Ruby asked what her plans were. Emerald hadn't really thought past getting to Haven.

Ruby suggested that Emerald joined their team.

Emerald supposed that was on course for the young huntress, but damn, it was still hard not to be surprised at just how kind Ruby was.

She knew that the trip to Haven would be _very_ dangerous on her own, but she also knew that there were three other teammates to convince. She activated her semblance again, Ruby thinking she was agreeing, and bringing up her concerns about the other teammates, when she was actually gathering the food she had hidden and returning it.

When the other three returned to see Ruby and Emerald chatting, none of them immediately recognized her. Ruby got up to introduce their newest team member. Upon hearing the name, Jaune quickly remembered everything though, and leaped at Emerald, crying and yelling "You helped kill Pyrrha!" Ruby quickly stopped him, starting to explain the whole story. Nora was, surprisingly, the most compassionate, giving Emerald a quick hug. She did, however, tell Emerald that if she tried doing anything to hurt her teammates, she would break both her legs. Ren simply said "Your actions were low, but understandable. Jaune was still wary of her, but now he was too pissed at Cinder to care about Emerald.

Emerald was beginning to admire Ruby. She didn't let anything get to her, she was really good at explaining, she was so very cute. Emerald didn't realize she was thinking that last one, and when she did, she started blushing. Ruby immediately asked her what was the problem. Emerald blushed harder, muttering the answer under her breath. Somehow Ruby still heard it, blushing too. She leaned in close and said "You're pretty cute too" before quickly leaning forward to kiss Emerald.


	12. Amber x Pyrrha

Amber was glad to finally be out of that metal coffin. The hospital bed she was in now wasn't a massive step up, but to her it felt like heaven. She had been in that . . . machine for a couple of months, and it was _not_ designed for extended use. Ozpin didn't want her to test her powers yet. He didn't want her to weaken herself more.

When Pyrrha heard that Amber had woken up and was feeling better she was so releived she almost kissed Ozpin. She immediately ran to the hospital, abandoning the studying she had been doing. She burst through the door into Amber's room, running over and gingerly but tightly hugging the maiden. She was trying to apologize, congradulate, and express her relief all at the same time, and what came out was an incoherent jumble of words. Amber giggled and told her to calm down. Pyrrha released her hug, manually slowing her took a moment to think of what she wanted to say.

"I'm so happy you're doing better."

"I am too, but I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Were we freinds? Ozpin didn't mention any memory loss."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I - I was going to." Pyrrha paused, not sure what to say. She began tearing up, feeling horrified that she'd even considered the aura transfer.

"Don't cry. I think I know what you mean. You were going to be the new maiden." Amber said, trying to console her.

"It's - It's more than that. I was gong to . . . they wanted me to . . . "

"They wanted to transfer my aura to you."

Pyrrha just nodded, releived that she wouldn't have to explain.

"You don't have to feel bad about it. I understand the situation, and I think you made a noble choice."

Pyrrha broke down in tears again, hugging Amber and thanking her for the kind words. Amber hugged back, and said "I think I understand why you were chosen."

For the next few months Pyrrha visited Amber every day, learning more and more about each other. The more they talked, the more they realized how similar they were. Amber was kind, gentle, and loving too. She had been the top fighter of her class, and she had been selected by Ozpin himself to be the maiden. She aquired the maiden powers the natural way, having been made teammate to the previous maiden.

They even had the same type of relationship troubles, falling for guys who thought they were just freinds, and not wanting to ruin that by trying to advance it too fast.

One night after another one of their talks, Pyrrha was laying in bed, thinking about Amber's relationship troubles, and came to a realization. She might never get Jaune to marry her. Not at the current rate anyway. Amber seemed to be in a similar situation, and Pyrrha had an idea.

Both of them wanted the same thing. Both of them wanted love. Both of them might never get it. Pyrrha decided that last one wasn't going to be true, and she knew exactly how to remedy it.

The next day when she visited Amber, she was visibly nervous. Amber told her to come over and tell her what the problem was. Pyrrha sat on the bed next to Amber, working up her courage.

"Now, what is the mat- Amber was suddenly cut off by the feeling of Pyrrha's lips interlocking with her own. She was surprised at first, but it didn't take long for her surprise to wear off, replaced by desire. She understood the situation, and honestly, she agreed. Pyrrha was the only person who truly understood her, and she truly understood Pyrrha.


	13. Blake x Emerald

After the fall of Beacon, Emerald and Mercury were abanded by Cinder. Mercury wasn't too upset about it. There was always someone who wanted someone else dead and was willing to pay. Emerald, however, was devistated. She had tried not to think about it when they were together, but now that she was gone, Emerald was realizing that she had fallen in love with Cinder. Evidently the reverse wasn't true. Emerald fell right back to theft, it was the thing she was best at, and it helped distract her from the loss.

Blake didn't have a plan after running away. She just didn't want anyone else hurt because of her decisions. After a couple days she realized there was no way she could go against Adam without at least having some dust rounds for Gambol Shroud. So she got a job working at a clothing store. The owner kept trying to get her to take her bowtie off, saying that none of his customers were racist, and that she looked much cuter without it, and attract more customers.

After working there for just a few days, Blake recognised someone who came through the door. She was in a drastically different outfit, but Blake still immediately recognised Emerald from their interactions at the Festival.

Emerald didn't notice Blake at all, preoccupied with what clothes she wanted to steal today. Once she had decided, she went to the register and used her semblance to trick Blake into thinking she had paid for the merchandise.

After the transaction, Blake quickly closed up the shop, knowing that the only person who might come shopping this late was Coco, and Blake had seen her leave on a mission that morning.

Blake followed Emerald, wanting to get some answers about the Vital Festival. Emerald turned down a back alley, not realizing it was a dead end. This was Blake's chance. She followed Emerald down the alley, and when Emerald realized her mistake and turned around she was face to face with the cat faunus, who immediately wrapped gambol shroud around the thief.

"What are you doing?" Asked Emerald, shocked at the turn of events.

"I want some answers. I want to know _exactly_ what happened at the Vytal Festival."

Gambol Shroud was too tight to wiggle free from, and Emerald knew that using her semblance would be useless if she couldn't get free, so she decided to tell Blake her story, starting at her difficult childhood, trying to get sympathy from the faunus. After telling the whole story, Emerald said that she was only doing it out of fear that Cinder would kill her if she didn't.

Blake could tell that wasn't the truth. She could also tell what the real story was. She knew Emerald loved Cinder, but Cinder was much more evil than Emerald had realized. Blake knew that feelng.

"I don't care about your childhood. I don't care about your past theiving. I forgive you for the Vytal Festival. But don't lie to me about your reasons. I know why you stayed with Cinder. I - I was in a similar situation once. I understand what you're going through. But that doesn't mean you can keep taking from people's livelyhood. They need that income to survive. Now more than ever. And I know that if I let you go now you won't stop. So here's the deal. You will stay with me. You will have a tracking chip on you at all times. If I find you stealing _anything_ you're going strait to the police."

Emerald was extremely confused. Did this faunus girl just offer to _help_ her? Why didn't she call the police now? What could she possibly gain? It was irrelevant anyway, as Emerald didn't have a choice. She agreed.

Blake did her best to get Emerald a job, (a job that she couldn't steal from) a stable diet, and comfortable living conditions.

Emerald couldn't understand any of it.

"Why are you being so nice? All I've done is hurt you. I've stolen. I've cheated. I've helped destroy your life, for fucks sake! How can you still want to help me!?"

Blake sighed. "There was a time when I wasn't so different from you. I lied. I stole. I destroyed lives. And I still feel guilty about it. But the only thing we can do now is make sure that it doesn't continue to happen. I can't just turn you in. You remind me too much of myself."

Emerald was dumbfounded. "But you're a huntress in training! How could they let you in with a history like that?"

"Because they knew that deep down, I wanted to be a good person. I was determined to change. I see that in you, and I want to help."

Emerald was shocked. No one had ever thought she would be anything more than a thief. That's why she loved Cinder so much. She had seen her as a tool, which was still a step up from simple thief. Now this girl, who she had never met, saw potential for good. Emerald was flooded with emotions and broke down crying. Blake comforted her, saying she knew what it was like. She knew how Emerald felt.

Emerald decided that she couldn't let her new friend down, couldn't let the one person who beleived in her be dissapointed. She became a freelance huntress, defending the city from Grimm.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Emerald grew to look up to Blake more and more. She realized she was falling in love, and much harder than she had with Cinder. If Blake abandoned her, she would probably slump into a depression so deep she wouldn't leave the house.

At the same time Blake was going to love Emerald. She was reforming herself, and Blake was so proud. She knew how hard it was to completely change your life around. Blake knew that she didn't have the same support structure for Emerald that she had at Beacon, and that Emerald had to try much harder to reform.

Their interactions went from business to friendly to more than friendly, but both were reluctant to try to start something. Finally, Emerald couldn't take it anymore, and asked Blake to date her. Blushing, Blake agreed.


	14. Nora x Yatsuhashi

Nora had grown tired of practicing with Ren. Against Magnhild, all he could do was deflect her blows and dodge. She needed someone who she could really go all out against, but who would also go all out against her. Plus, whenever she trained with Ren, people kept assuming they were together. Like together, together. Pyrrha was too busy "training" with Jaune, so she decided to find someone else. She would have fought Ruby, as she was pretty sure Ruby had enough skill to beat her, she was a very talented girl. But Nora was worried that if even one of her swings connected she do some serious damage to the poor girl. She was pacing the halls, thinking about her dilemma when team CFVY walked past, greeting her politely on their way to wherever they were going. Nora said hi back, and then after a couple seconds paused her pacing, looked back toward the team, and had an idea. She zipped over to them, stopping them in surprise. She inquired as to what they were doing. "We're just going to train." Coco replied. "I had my gun rechambered for larger rounds. I want to see how hard they hit."

Nora grinned. She picked up Yatsuhashi and was halfway to the training room before anyone could react. When she got there she set him down, and he started angrily demanding she tell him what that was about.

She handed him his sword and jumped at him, swinging Magnhild overhead. He barely got his sword up in time, but still had the strength to fully block her swing. Nora didn't stop, though, propelling herself upward with Magnhild's Launcher mode. She reached the peak of her ark and began swinging magnhild sideways, becoming a tornado of destruction. This time Yatsuhashi was ready for her, though, and he angled his sword upward when blocking, sending Nora off balance, holding on with just one hand. Yatsuhashi hit her with all his strength, but the side of his blade. He didn't want to _kill_ her. Nora flew back against the wall. She looked up, with a massive smile on her face and shoved a short piece of metal into an electrical socket next to her. She immediately leaped back up, firing a rapid barrage at him.

They continued to battle this way for two more hours before both of them were so tired they could barely lift their weapons. Nora collapsed next to him, giggling. Yatsuhashi lay next to her, unable to do much more than pant. "So, _pant_ what, _pant_ was that, _pant_ about?"

"Wasn't it amazing?" Was Nora's answer.

"I don't think I've ever fought that hard in my life, but that doesn't answer my question." replied Yatsuhashi, still out of breath.

"I _know_ I haven't"

"Just answer the question"

Nora had already caught her breath, and, talking barely slow enough for him to understand, she said "Well I can't keep training with Ren because he's not strong enough plus people keep thinking we're a thing and Pyrrha is too busy training with Jaune to help me I know Ruby could probably do it but Ruby is too fragile and if I hit her I don't know what that would do and I can't stand to see her hurt plus she's too cute to fight I would just stop and smother her with kisses and then I wou"

Yatsuhashi put his hand over her mouth. "I think I get the idea. You want me to train with you."

Nora nodded enthusiastically.

Yatsu thought about it for a minute. "Alright, but we can't do this every day. I would die of exhaustion."

"Every other day it is."

"Nora. You're gonna kill me. How about mondays and thursdays? If you promise to let up earlier we could train again on Saturdays too."

Nora thought about it for a moment and then nodded enthusiastically.

So for the next month they trained three times a week every week. Nora was ecstatic. She had never had this much fun for this long. After each session they would lay next to each other, catching their breath while Nora would tell Yatsu about her life. He usually didn't say much, but he always seemed interested. Then one saturday, after stopping before completely wearing him out, Nora was about to launch into her usual speech, but Yatsuhashi surprised her by talking first.

He asked her if she was busy on Sunday. Nora was confused, but quickly answered that she was free. He asked her if she wanted to go on a date. Her face turned a deep red, but she said that sounded wonderful.

The next day she woke up and immediately walked over to Team CFVY's dorm room . . . at 4 AM. She paced back and forth in front of the door for the next two hours, excited and nervous. She had never been on a date. Would it be fun? Did it involve actual dates? She didn't like dates. They tasted yucky. Maybe it would be a picnic!

After a couple hours the door opened, and Velvet walked out, wearing nothing but her carrot undies. She squeaked, surprised and embarrassed, before running back inside, blushing. She was so embarrassed she forgot to close the door. Nora looked inside, seeing that Yatsuhashi was just waking up. She looked towards the bathroom, seeing Velvet changing into more presentable clothing. Yatsuhashi noticed where Nora was looking and began to laugh. Velvet turned around, only having gotten her normal underwear on. She noticed the two people looking at her and her face went an even deeper shade of red. She quickly slammed the bathroom door shut.

Yatsuhashi went over to the door Nora was standing at, told her maybe she should wait outside while he got dressed, and closed it. Ten minutes later he came back out. Nora asked if Velvet was ok. "Coco will have to calm her down, but she'll be fine." He replied. Also, maybe before we go out you should get dressed too.

Nora hadn't realised it, but when she had come over that morning she hadn't taken the time to change out of her pajamas. She sprinted to her room, changed in record time, and made it back out before Yatsuhashi had even made it to her door.

They spent the day at the fairgrounds, eating and playing carnival games. They both got the largest prize available from the strongman game. At lunchtime Yatsuhashi went back to his room for a couple minutes. She heard him tell Velvet that he was sure Nora hadn't seen anything. and if she had, she probably liked what she saw. He emerged carrying a picnic basket with a cliche red and white plaid tablecloth draped over it. Nora was so excited she ran circles around him the entire way back to the fairgrounds.

Yatsuhashi draped the cloth over an open patch of grass, and started laying out the food. Most noticeably he had brought almost a dozen pancakes. When Nora saw them she jumped on him, giving him a big hug. He almost spilled the Syrup, but managed to keep it from sloshing everywhere. He was careful to lose any. After all, he had made it himself. Once they were finished eating they lay next to each other as they had after their fights, and Yatsuhashi turned on his side. Nora turned as well, wondering what he was going to say. Yatsuhashi didn't say anything, but leaned forward for a kiss.

Nora jumped back out of surprise. "Yatsuhashi! You can't kiss me. Only people who are boyfriend and girlfriend kiss each other!"

Yatsuhashi was confused and dejected. "I thought we were. I mean, we're on a date."

Nora hadn't even realised that. She had just thought a date was whenever two friends spent the day together.

Yatsuhashi apologized for trying to kiss her and began packing up the picnic basket, obviously feeling heartbroken. He picked up his plate, stacked it on top of Nora's, and promptly dropped both of them as Nora had finally decided to complete the kiss.

"But, I thought you just said . ."

"I said only boyfriend and girlfriend kiss."

She kissed him again, smiling.

They picked up the broken dishes together and enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day.


	15. Coco x Winter

**Warning: gets pretty lemon-y toward the end**

After Coco's defeat in the Vytal festival she decided she needed a drink. She figured the hallucinations must have been due to all the stess. A quick drink would help her calm down. She hit up a local bar, drinking and flirting with the local guys, leaving before getting too tipsy. She took a stroll over to her favorite shoe store, deciding she was just drunk enough to find the perfect pair.

Upon entering the store, Coco immediately noticed someone who's outfit was strikingly similar to Weiss's. It must be the sister Weiss had told her about. She seemed to think highly of her sister, even though she sounded pretty strict. Coco couldn't help but notice that the body in front of her was certainly more . . . mature than Weiss's. And she also had more intricate clothing.

Even in her half-drunken state Coco could admire the clearly hand-tailored outfit. With her inhibitions (which were pretty low to begin with) restricted by the alcohol, Coco had no problem walking up and lightly slapping Winter on the ass.

Winter had stormed out of the meeting with Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, and Qrow. She could barely stomach the _thought_ of that last name, much less his smug attitude when Ironwood commanded her to leave. She was going to have a serious talk with him after this. Winter knew that the meeting was going to take several more hours, and decided that the best way to calm down was to go window shopping. She could afford anything here, but restraint was a very important trait to reinforce.

Then someone slapped her butt.

Winter immediately spun around, her cloak flairing out dramatically, and went to slap Qrow. She stopped inches from Coco's face. Coco didn't seem flustered at all, standing there looking her up and down, visibly enjoying the view. Winter looked around for Qrow. He was the only one stupid enough to do something like that, but he was nowhere to be seen, so Winter assumed he must have already ran off. "I apolgize for almost hitting you. I - I thought you were . . . someone else" Winter said.

"I wouldn't have taken offense if you had." Coco said, looking into Winter's eyes with her own, a sultry look on her face as always. "After all, I got a solid slap on you."

Winter was taken aback. This impudent little girl in front of her had the gall to practically fondle the ass of _Winter Schnee._ Winter decided the young woman must not know who she was, but the action would still be inappropriate if she were a normal huntswoman. She took a deep breath to begin berating the girl, but Coco spoke just before Winter could. "You're Winter, right? Weiss wasn't wrong about your looks. You have a great fashion sense."

Winter was stopped before she could speak. She was furious. _Not only does she know who I am, she's heard stories about me from Weiss._ **_She knew exactly what she was doing, and still felt it appropriate?!_**

Winter pulled her arm back to slap some respect into the impudent little wench.

"And your body is more than amazing."

Winter froze in place, shocked. _What did she just say?_ Winter stood frozen for several seconds, trying to process it, before she realised that she was blushing profusely. Coco smiled her most inviting smile and leaned in, saying "I've never seen a body that good anywhere but the mirror." Coco slapped Winter on the butt again, but this time Winter didn't react, still standing there shocked at what Coco had said. She didn't want to admit it, but Coco's statement had made Winter take a closer look at the girl, no, the woman, in front of her, and she was embarrassed to admit to herself that she enjoyed what she saw.

Winter regained control of herself and scolded Coco for her comments, and for her harrassment of people she didn't even know. After half an hour of ranting, Winter was finished, having made all her points exceptionally clear. This young girl would think twice about her actions next time. She awaited Coco's apology with a satisfied smirk.

"If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask."

Winter's smirk dissapeared, replaced by a surprised look and immense anger.

" **WHAT DID I JUST FINISH TELLING YOU!?"** Winter practically screamed at the girl in front of her.

"I'm not sure what the words were, but the message was that you're trying to hide your attraction to me. Which is _very_ interesting. No one has ever done that to me before." Coco paused, leaning right next to Winter's ear. "It's kinda hot."

"I don - You can't jus - Bu - That's n- not true. Stop this a - at once." Winter stammered.

"It's okay. I can already tell that your dominant side is just a barrier you erected to keep the unworthy from tieing you up and having their way with you, which I can tell is what you _really_ want."

Winter slammed her mouth shut. _She had never told anyone her fetishes._

"Tell you what," Coco said, "Why don't we go on a date first. I can't have you on your knees the first day we meet. Come to the Kono Cafe tommorow at 9:00 AM **exactly**. If you're early _or_ late, you don't get to undress for the entire night."

Winter stood there for another half hour after Coco left. She was completely shocked. She couldn't beleive any of this was happening. She must be asleep. It's the only way something this strange could happen. She finally shook herself out of it and headed back to Beacon for the night.

She walked through the doors of the Kono Cafe right as the clock ticked over.


	16. Qrow x Coco

Team CFVY was out on their third unsupervised mission. There was some Grimm commotion around a remote settlement, apparently brought on by some drunkard who wouldn't stop hitting on anyone with a pair of breasts. (He had even tried to buy a drink for a . . . larger fellow, mistaking him for a woman.)

Their mission was to eliminate the Grimm and apprehend the drunkard. What they did with him was up to their judgement, depending on how belligerent he was. Coco was leaning towards a night in the drunk tank, hoping he would sober up and stop being a nuisance. They usually did, after realizing the danger they brought on their town.

Upon their arrival, Team CFVY immediately began scouting the area surrounding the town for Grimm, eliminating any they encountered. The Grimm seemed to be significantly worse in the northeast Tavern _was_ in that area, but Grimm should be equally attracted from all directions, and Coco knew the concentration of Grimm was disproportionate.

They spent their first day fighting, but if they didn't take care of the drunkard they would have to fight just as hard tomorrow. Coco had her teammates keep watch over the town while she dealt with him.

Upon entering the tavern Coco could immediately tell who the offender was. Most of the men were in groups, talking between themselves, or sitting quietly at the bar, paying attention to only their drinks. The drunk was obviously a huntsman. He was dressed more flashily than anyone else here, and had a large, segmented sword on his back. Upon seeing that the drunk was a huntsman Coco immediately hated him. He had to know what he was doing; what effect it was having.

She also knew that, as a huntress in training, she probably couldn't take him by force, despite his drunkenness. The best way to get him out of here was to use her . . . naturally acquired set of tools.

Qrow was hitting on the bartender, but he didn't really feel like putting his heart into it. She was certainly attractive, and he wouldn't mind meeting her after work, but his mind was occupied. He didn't even hear someone approaching him until she tapped on his shoulder. He spun his barstool, expecting it to be the Tavern's owner demanding that he leave. Instead, it was the best looking woman he'd ever seen. He immediately cleared his mind of his previous concerns and focused all his attention on her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Qrow asked, trying to add light seductive tone.

Coco just gave him a smouldering look, and asked him to follow her.

Qrow was so surprised he fell off his chair, but quickly sprang back up, following her out the door and into a nearby alley. Coco whistled and before Qrow could ask why he was knocked unconscious by Velvet, drop kicking his head. Velvet immediately knelt down and cradled him, an obvious look of panic on her face. Coco walked over, assuring her that he was fine. He was a huntsman after all; they couldn't be taken down that easily.

Qrow woke up a couple minutes later, already sitting in the local jail. Looking around, he saw the woman that had led him into the ambush talking with the jailer. Qrow checked his pockets, quickly realizing the only thing they took from him was his weapon. He pulled out his flask and began taking heavy swigs to dull the headache he was starting to feel. Just then Coco gestured toward him, glancing as she did, and stopped talking mid-word.

The jailer followed her gaze and immediately shouted at Qrow to hand over the flask. Qrow just shrugged and gave it to him, offering no resistance. The jailer was surprised, Qrow never complied that easily, but took the flask, already half empty, and put it next to Qrow's sword. He went back to talking to Coco, the words all business, but the tone obviously trying to get in her pants.

They were discussing the weak points in the town's defence when Coco noticed that Qrow had his flask again. Looking toward his sword, she noticed a flask sitting there too. _So he has two flasks, I guess he must_ _ **really**_ _like his alcohol._ She requested he hand that one over too, expecting him to protest this time. He didn't, simply handing it over. Coco set it next to the other, turning back to talk to the jailer.

Qrow was already nursing his third flask.

Coco sighed, lowering her head. She had him come out of the cell and patted him down, removing another two flasks. _What could you possibly need five flasks of alcohol for? They must be full of light beer or something._ She smelled one, and was rewarded by an immediate buzz. _This stuff is stronger than a Haven Headache, and he must have drank almost an entire flask of it._

She sent him back into his cell and asked the jailer for the paperwork she needed to fill out. While he went to retrieve it Qrow calmly pulled out another flask. This surprised Coco so much she started laughing uncontrollably. Qrow lowered his flask and stared at her for a couple seconds. "You have the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard," he said.

Coco's laugh died off, still smiling she replied "You have the worst alcohol problem I've ever seen."

"Alcohol isn't my problem. It's my solution, and it's working pretty well so far."

Coco had to remind herself that the huntsman in front of her was knowingly putting the townsfolk in danger. She quickly wiped the smile off her face and told him that he needed to change his ways, to stop harassing these people so they wouldn't have to deal with the Grimm attacks.

It was Qrow's turn to laugh. "You think _I'm_ the reason for all these Grimm attacks?"

"What other reason would there be? These people obviously aren't upset about anything else."

"Of course not. They aren't the one's attracting the Grimm."

That gave Coco pause. She thought back to the disproportionate amount of Grimm to the northeast. This _would_ explain that, but who was attracting them then?

"There's a White Fang hideout a few miles from the town." Qrow said, before Coco could ask.

Coco decided to let him out, informing the jailer that she had a better way to deal with him. She spent the rest of the night discussing a plan of attack. It was hard to keep Qrow on track. He kept trying to steer the conversation toward inappropriate topics, and used no less than fifteen pick up lines on her. She had to admire his dedication, but now was not the time. Despite his flirting, by the time the sun came up they had a solid plan.

Qrow and Coco explained the plan to her teammates, telling each one their part and what the backup plan was. When they asked for any questions, Velvet timidly asked if Qrow had recovered from her kick. "I've got a little bit of a headache, but I've had worse from running out of whiskey."

The five of them snuck up on the White Fang hideout, being careful not to make very much sound. It was the first time team CFVY had seen it, but Qrow was pretty descriptive in his wording. Most of the camp was taken up with tents. There was a row of melee dummies and a row of ranged dummies, set up at differing distances, along one edge of the camp. The other edge had a long row of makeshift tables and chairs. But the most noticeable feature was a large, windowless, cabin where they kept all of their weapons and ammo not being used on a mission. Qrow had mentioned that this building is kept locked, with a guard out front at all times. The only time someone was allowed in was before and after a mission.

Velvet, being the lightest on her feet and having the ability to feign her way out if caught, snuck up behind the cabin. She quietly put all her weight against the wall, testing its strength. It only had a small amount of give, but it would probably be enough. She backed up, sprinted at full speed and leapt at the wall, delivering a kick that no doubt could shatter bones. Velvet was expecting to punch a small hole, just enough to throw in the dust grenade she had. Instead her entire body plunged right through the wall, and she landed inside the cabin.

The door flew open as the guard investigated the commotion. Velvet quickly threw the grenade at a nearby pile of dust ammunition and launched herself past the guard, who had started to realize what she was doing. Velvet managed to completely clear the blast zone before the cabin exploded. She felt bad for the guard, who had received some shrapnel, but was remarkably fine.

Seconds after the cabin exploded Coco began firing over the heads of the crowds staring in shock and wondering if it was an accident. Fox began sprinting through them, shouting at them to run for their lives and abandon the camp. They were being attacked. Yatsuhashi and Qrow fought anyone who attempted to take on Coco. In a matter of minutes the entire camp was devoid of White Fang, except for the corpses of a dozen or so who stayed to fight.

Back in town Coco invited Qrow for a drink to celebrate. The rest of team CFVY decided to explore the town more, none of them old enough to drink. Coco wasn't old enough either, but after stopping the Grimm attacks, the bartender didn't care.

Now that she didn't have to plan, Coco was much more receptive of Qrow's not-so-subtle flirting, and replied with her own. Neither was sure what to do. This was the first time someone was actually trying to flirt with Qrow. He usually had to do his best to be persuasive.

It was a first for Coco too. She had flirted plenty of times, but this was the first time she actually wanted something to come of it. She didn't know how to continue past the initial gaining of attraction. They both sat there for a couple minutes, trying to be sexy, but fumbling all their words and getting nothing across. Both of them stopped, looked at each other, and burst out laughing at the dual failure to flirt. So they stopped trying to flirt and decided to just talk about their interests, finding a lot in common. Especially when it came to weapons.

It didn't take long for them to go outside, showing and explaining how they managed their transformations. After several hours of fawning over the other's weapon they switched back, and both of them decided at the same time to surprise the other with a kiss. The effect was that both were surprised, and they broke off the kiss, blushing.

"I guess this means we're dating?" Coco asked

"I guess so."

They leaned in for another kiss, holding this one for much longer.

"This is going to be _fun_." They said simultaneously.


	17. Cinder x Kevin

Stories. Cinder had always heard stories of the mountains behind Beacon. Stories of a monster, slumbering inside. Stories that said monster could _create_ Grimm simply through its presence. Stories warning that the awakening of the creature would bring destruction upon the entirety of humanity and faunus. Stories that no one really believed, but told anyway, to scare their children in line.

Stories that were not fiction.

Such stories seemed to be common in Remnant, thought Cinder, as she hiked her way to the infamous mountain. She had only recently learned that the Maiden stories were true. The same "person" who told her this also told her about many similar stories that were not as fictional as they seemed. Cinder would not have believed them . . . except that Salem had irrefutable proof. She shuddered, remembering the encounter.

Turning back to the task at hand, Cinder channeled all her aura into a single attack, slamming her fist into the side of the mountain. She half expected nothing to happen, the rock dissipating her attack with no damage. That would be the best indication that Salem was wrong about this particular tale. Instead, the rock shattered inwards, leaving a hole wide enough for Cinder to easily walk through. Inside, she noted a lack of . . . well anything, really. There weren't armies of Grimm waiting, having been created by the monster. In fact, the monster was nowhere in sight. She cautiously lit a match, better illuminating her surroundings.

The only thing the light shone upon was a large, empty cavern, with a series of slightly smaller than human sized tunnels. She sighed, slightly relieved that she would not have to face the monster of legends. There was a cavern here, but it was uninhabited.

She turned to leave, but quickly froze, hearing the sound of rapid clicking. It was deafening. She turned back to face the cavern, but couldn't tell the origin of the sounds. It was echoing everywhere, seeming to come from every direction at once. Panicking, she turned to run out of the hole she had entered through, only to come face to face with some creature of Grimm, already pouncing on her. She only had time to bring her arms to her face before it knocked her over, pinning her down.

 _This is the end. After I've learned so much, created so many plans. This is how I die._

Cinder couldn't protect herself. She had used all her aura blasting her way in, expecting to find a slumbering giant. There was no way to escape. There was no time to think of a plan.

But there was time. Cinder seemed to have all the time in the world.

 _Why isn't it devouring me?_

Cinder hesitantly opened her eyes, seeing a small dragon-like Grimm perched on her chest, staring at her with its' head cocked like an inquisitive dog. It was unlike any Grimm Cinder had seen before. It was only the size of a large dog, and seemed to have no intention of killing her.

Cinder layed there for another thirty seconds before deciding she needed to do _something_. She tried to push the Grimm off, but when she started moving her arms it growled, a deep, throaty growl and let out a small roar. Along with the roar came a puff of flame, enveloping Cinder's head.

The fire went out as quickly as it came, having no effect on Cinder. She had chosen the name herself, after learning of her powers. Before she was always referred to as "orphan" or simply "you there."

The Grimm was obviously surprised that his fire hadn't caused her to cry out in pain, as it had every other creature that ventured into one of his tunnels. He jumped off of Cinder and circled her,

head still cocked inquisitively. Cinder slowly got up. She couldn't decide what to do, so she held out her hand, feeling stupid. Grimm weren't dogs. They had no thoughts. No emotions. No s - her thoughts were cut off as she felt a hot breath on her hand.

She spent the next few days camped nearby, slowly training the creature to trust her. She decided to start calling it Kevin. The more she tried to train Kevin, the more he acted like a dog. He would bring her immolated creatures, leaving them in front of her tent and staring at her, waiting for her approval. He would fly around, attacking anything that got close to her, even other Grimm. He would land on her shoulders and sway his tail in excitement, almost overbalancing her with every swing.

One day as she was foraging for firewood she heard Kevin sprinting towards her from behind. She looked up, expecting a Beuwolf or something. Seeing nothing, she was confused at what Kevin was charging. Then she felt him barrel directly in between her legs, knocking her onto his back. He spread his wings and took off. They were airborne.

Cinder quickly sat up, holding onto Kevin's neck in fear. She had just enough clarity of mind not to strangle him on accident. For the first five minutes she kept her eyes clenched shut, waiting for Kevin to land. Once she realized it might be a while she slowly opened her eyes. She was gliding a few meters above the treetops, Kevin making slow banking turns. Her stomach churned, but the view and feeling were so incredible she didn't care. She wanted to stay up here forever.

After another half an hour Kevin softly landed in her campsite. She got off and hugged him, petting him vigorously. She had found one more thing to train him in.


End file.
